Stalker!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Yuno has been together with Yuuki for about two years now, she finds out that her beloved has a stalker and that Yuuki was hiding it from her. Rewritten for this fanbase.


On this bitterly cold winter's night a young woman braved the freezing temperature; she wrapped herself in a large black coat which reach all the way to her ankles, her fuzzy hood was up covering her head causing shadowing to hide her eyes, a dark rad scarf was just under her chin hiding more of her features.

Her boots sunk deep into the thick snow, around the bottom of the coat was also fuzzy and it had become caked with the snow, clumping it together.

White vapour escaped her mouth through gritted teeth, with each breathe she took inwards caused her eyes to water as the icily air filled his lungs making it becoming painful to even breath.

Regardless she pushed onwards caring little for her screaming lungs, she continued down the familiar path that lead to the home of her beloved; in each hand she was carrying shopping bags, her unprotected hands had become white around her fingers with blood loss and the cold.

Yuno Gasai then grins as if this pain was nothing, her pink eyes focused solely on the path ahead, almost like she was seeing something else there. And she did.

In her mind's eyes she saw that one she loved, saw his smile when she came bringing his favourite foods.

"_Yuuki_..." Yuno says his name gently as she grinning at the image, grinning still she glances upwards and sees more heavy clouds filled with snow making its way over the town once more; her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. She needed to hurry, she did not want to be stopped again by the cursed snow.

A sound from behind made her come to a halt. She quickly glances over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. Yuno was not fearful but she had her hands full if someone came at her during this late hour. Turning her head in every direction she spots an open garden gate, hurrying through she kneed slightly behind some plants she could not name in the dark and peer out. Under the light of the street lamp she watched as a jogger and his dog went passed.

'What a mad person to be out in this weather.' Yuno thinks as she stands and comes out. Exiting the garden she gazes both ways up and down the small path, this path was at the back of the houses and it was rare for people to use; seeing no one else, she stepped fully and continued on her way. Her pace however, had quicken, she did not want to met anyone again.

At long last she came into the main street and her lover's home was in view. Suddenly filled with energy she ran over the snow and soon was in front of the door. Bending over she dropped the bags beside the door, and straighten up she rang the door bell.

After a moment she frown a little, normally Yuuki was quick to open the door no matter where he was in the house.

"Did he forget I was coming tonight?" Yuno asks herself as she bite down on her thumb nail in worry, "Wait!" she cries out as she began hunting through her pockets, smiling brightly she pulls out a set of keys, "I have my own set!"

Humming Yuno puts the key into the keyhole and unlocking it pushes the door open. The hallway was dark, there was only a side lamp was. Frowning deeply at this she walks further in and gazes over the coat rack. Placing the key into her pocket she looked at the coats that hung there, Yuuki's, his mother's and father's were all there.

"Yuuki!" Yuno breathes lightly and lovingly as she turns back to the door and ducks down grabbing hold on the bag handles and hurried inside.

She heads towards the kitchen a path she has come to know well over the passed two years since she and Yuuki had been together. At first she would admit that she was not the best chef in the world, but little by little she improved.

Yuno places the heavy bags on the kitchen work surfaces and then walks turns to the archway that lead into the living room. She hurries through and looks around with a bright smile, that smile drops however when she sees that Yuuki was not there.

"I'm sure I told him I was coming tonight..." Yuno mumbles placing her finger to her lips in thought, "Should I start cooking or wait until I know when he is coming home?"

Yuno sighs loudly glances around the room again, taking off her coat; she suddenly stills, her face twists in fear as she looks at the other person outside the large French doors. It took her a moment to see that it was her own reflection. She sighed for a differently reason now.

"I can not believe that _I _of all people, am letting those ridiculous story get to me!" Yuno says annoyed as she sits her coat on one sofa and began to take off her scarf; the warm was now starting to burn her hands and cheeks but she just kept her head up high, if Yuuki came in now and see her moaning about the weather he may not ask her to cook for him any more.

Placing her scarf on top of the coat she turned and gave the French doors a death glare. She then marched over to the doors and closed the curtains roughly.

Over the pass few months were had been a lot of stories about Yuuki. Stories of him being stalked. Yuno had not believed it at first but as time went on she kept hearing of it more and more; if someone truly was stalking Yuuki, how did they get through her keen eyes.

That was the reason for her hiding in the garden when she came, she was starting to become frighten by these stories, as the person who stalking her boyfriend seemed to be doing mean things to the people around him.

"But why did he not tell me about this matter?" Yuno asked herself as she blinks down at the single sofa, it had been moved again! Beside the bookshelves, "It makes sense now..." She says as her eyes widen; she knew that Yuuki liked the sofa by the window but for some reason it always made it's made back to the bookshelves; she had always blamed this on Yuuki's father but what if it was the work of the stalker!

Yuno took a deep breath in and came over to the single sofa, then she began pulling it over to the window where she knew Yuuki liked it.

"This is unacceptable!" Yuuki hissed out as she stood, raged filled her eyes as she glared at the sofa, "But I can understand why Yuuki never told me," She sighed as anger left her eyes and they filled with love for the man, "He wants me not to worry!"

Yuuki smiles brightly as she spins on her heels and walks back to the kitchen; she glances at the kitchen clock as she comes in, it was two o'clock at night. She frowns trying to remember where her beloved was, she could normally here his snorts as soon as she walked through the door.

"Oh!" Yuno said loudly as she remembered, "Yuuki is next door!" Smiling as run over to the bags and started to take things out. There had been a e-mail, the three of them were straying next door to look after the dogs while the owner was away for the night.

As she placed the food her eyes darkly, wondering who it could be stalking her boyfriend. There was a chance that it was someone close to him.

Yuno started muttering women names of all who it could be, most of whom was his classmates. As she said those names rage began to build inside her.

Then a thought struck her causing her to stop mid chop of the meat, "But what if it is a man! Yuuki is an amazing, wondering, brilliant and handsome young man! It is possible that someone of the same gender would fall for him."

Her thoughts wondered over to that so called detective that kept popping out of no where. Yuno slammed the knife down and began chopping with great speed as she allowed her anger to overtake her.

"I have to be sure!" Yuno hissed as she continued to chop, "I have to be sure that no one takes away my future husband! I can not trust any one!"

Yuno sighs loudly as she glances at the food, she was making Yuuki's favourite breakfast, so she should keep her mind clear and calm so that there was no mistakes. She smiles gently as she thinks of Yuuki's happy face when she watches him eat.

"Oh! Thinking about watching him eat," Yuno says suddenly as she sat the knife down, "I need to changed the battery for the cameras in the dinning room." Humming she quickly made came around the kitchen counter and walked over to the dinning room part of the room as it was open plan. And coming but to the wall she moved a statue, a gift she gave Yuuki in the first year they started dating.

Yuno smiles more as she opened the back of the statue and took out the memory card out from the day before as well as the battery, then she reached into her jeans pocket and slipped the new battery and memory card in.

With that done she hums again as she makes her way back to the food, all thoughts of the stalker was gone as she happily thought about watching Yuuki eating later.

)(

**AN:** This story was of a different FanFic at first, but as I read through it again I thought it would be better suited here. So deleted that one and rewrite it. I think it much better than the first.


End file.
